Caja de Pandora
by Mirkran
Summary: Un simple maletín abandonado en un parque le causaría más de un problema a Terence Higgs y se daría cuenta que no sólo su vida estaba en juego. Escrito para el reto "Luces, cámara... ¡acción!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámara… ¡acción!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Como requisito del reto, debo mencionar la película en la que está basada esta historia. Bueno, uno puede inspirarse por el título, pero yo lo haré con el argumento. Me apunté al reto con el género de suspenso y me tocó en suerte un thriller político cuyo título en inglés es "Enemy of the state" (Enemigo público). Demás está decir que me encanta leer y escribir thrillers políticos, así que aquí vamos._

* * *

 **Caja de Pandora**

El día se antojaba apacible. Casi no había nubes en el cielo y la gente deambulaba sin preocupaciones por el parque. Algunos encumbraban cometas, otros jugaban con globos de helio y muchos jugaban a correr por el pasto, sobre todo niños. Pero para Terence Higgs, ningún día era lo suficientemente tranquilo.

Aunque eso no necesariamente implicaba que no le agradase.

Terence podía considerarse un tipo con suerte. Después de su terrible experiencia con los carroñeros (1), fue capaz de rehacer su vida y honrar la memoria de Daphne Greengrass. Pese a que todavía tenía pesadillas en las que aparecía ella, no dejaba que le afectasen demasiado y dedicaba toda su atención y esfuerzo a su trabajo y a sus varios pasatiempos. Nadie lo juzgó por su participación en la segunda guerra e incluso le brindaron una oportunidad que pocos tenían la fortuna de tener.

Nunca había sido bueno para los números, pero el trabajo de analista financiero en el mundo mágico no implicaba saber matemáticas. Bastaba con ser ordenado y metódico en su proceder, y Terence aprendió rápido a jugar ese juego. Estaba determinado a salir adelante y nada le impidió hacerlo. Dos años más tarde, ya tenía su propia casa, una novia y un hijo de seis meses. Costaba trabajo creer que estaba destinado a ser feliz, tomando en cuenta que estuvo a centímetros de no salir vivo de ese bosque.

Consultó su reloj. Las dos de la tarde. Terence se puso de pie, tomó su maleta y arrojó el vaso de café que estaba bebiendo en un basurero cercano, jurando que jamás probaría algo tan detestable como eso. Mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios los muggles podían tolerar ese horrible sabor, Terence notó un maletín negro que reposaba junto a un banquillo. Seguramente a alguien se le había olvidado recogerlo. Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento le tomó por asalto cuando se aprestó a tomar el maletín y regresarlo a su dueño. Pero, ¿qué había de malo en devolver pertenencias olvidadas por error? Después de haber tomado tantas malas decisiones, Terence creyó que podía comenzar a hacer el bien tomando la decisión correcta.

Con algo de tiento, más que nada para no parecer un oportunista o un ladrón, Terence tomó el maletín y lo llevó consigo hasta su oficina en Gringotts. Quería encontrar al dueño lo antes posible para poder concentrarse en su trabajo. Quizá pudo haber olvidado todo el condenado asunto y dejar el maletín abandonado junto a ese banquillo, pero en ese momento no sintió que estaría haciendo lo correcto. Hallaría al dueño del objeto, lo devolvería y continuaría con su vida. Sí, eso era lo mejor. Alguien había dicho que cada día se podía hacer una buena obra. Terence sonrió al darse cuenta que aquel innominado sujeto tenía razón.

Sintió dos toques a la puerta. Eso era extraño. No esperaba visitas de su jefe y de ninguna otra persona ese día. Se puso en alerta.

—Entre.

Un sujeto que Terence no conocía entró en la amplia oficina. Vestía un traje sastre, pero su cara parecía desentonar con su indumentaria. No ostentaba expresión alguna y Terence notó que su mirada se posó por breves instantes en el maletín.

—¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Vine por el maletín —dijo lacónicamente el recién llegado.

—¿Es usted el dueño?

El sujeto dudó un poco antes de responder.

—Eh, sí. Soy el dueño.

Terence había pasado buena parte del tiempo nervioso e incómodo durante su tiempo con los carroñeros. Era capaz de notar cuándo una persona estaba segura de sí misma o cuando estaba nerviosa. En ese caso, la incomodidad del hombre frente a él era tan obvia como si la hubiese manifestado con una pancarta de cuatro metros por dos.

—Bueno, entonces allá está. Junto a la ventana. Tómelo y váyase de aquí, pues tengo mucho trabajo.

El desconocido avanzó hacia la maleta y, justo cuando la iba a tomar, un resplandor de luz roja hizo que se tumbara de costado sobre el piso. Terence respiró con dificultad: ese hombre ya tenía su varita en la mano, dispuesto a hechizarlo si no cooperaba. ¿Acaso alguien más quería ese maletín? ¿Qué podría contener dentro, si había personas dispuestas a herirlo por éste? Pero ese no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en ello. Debía huir de su oficina, pues ya no era un lugar seguro.

Escapó de Gringotts por la puerta ancha, caminando de manera casual, como si no hubiera estado a punto de ser atacado. Mientras avanzaba por el Callejón Diagon, notó por el rabillo del ojo que había unas tres personas siguiéndolo, todos con los mismos atavíos que el tipo inconsciente en su oficina. Definitivamente había algo de suma importancia para alguien dentro de ese maletín. ¿Para el dueño quizá? Sin embargo, los rostros de los hombres que lo seguían no auspiciaban una negociación. Tenían sus varitas en ristre y caminaban con el típico aire de alguien decidido a cumplir con su misión.

Terence pensaba en si era mejor dejar el condenado maletín en el suelo para que esos sujetos lo tomaran y así olvidarse de todo el maldito asunto, pero algo le decía que no estaría haciendo lo correcto. Aferrando el maletín con fuerza, Terence se escurrió entre la gente y salió hacia el Londres muggle, para luego desaparecer en un callejón habitado por tachos de basura y algunos roedores afortunados.

Asegurándose que nadie estuviera tras sus pasos, Terence penetró en la relativa seguridad de su casa, donde su novia y su pequeño esperaban sentadas en la sala de estar. Clarisse, la novia de Terence y futura esposa, estaba contenta porque su prometido había llegado temprano del trabajo. Sin embargo, se preocupó cuando notó la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Ocurre algo, cielo?

Terence no dijo nada. Parecía ignorar a su novia por completo. Miraba por las ventanas como si esperase una correspondencia largamente anticipada.

—Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? —insistió Clarisse con un tinte de molestia. Terence jamás la ignoraba de esa forma. Iba a suponer lo peor, cuando el dueño de casa se dio la vuelta y entendió que había tenido muy poco tacto.

—Lo siento. No… no quise ser descortés, pero quería asegurarme.

Clarisse miró a Terence con una expresión extrañada. Jamás había visto a su novio comportarse de esa forma. Por un momento pensó que estaba enfrentando una posible infidelidad, pero claro, las mujeres tendían a pensar en eso cuando un hombre actuaba extraño. Y nunca sin fundamento.

—¿Asegurarte? ¿De qué?

Era una simple pregunta, pero Terence se sintió como si estuviera siendo interrogado por un Auror.

—Es… es complicado —dijo él. No quería decirle a su futura esposa que posiblemente lo estaban persiguiendo por culpa de un maletín. En lugar de eso, escogió tomar asiento en el sillón y se puso a leer el periódico. La primera plana hablaba de las medidas del recién electo Ministro de la Magia para infundir nueva fuerza al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico. Varios países ya habían manifestado su apoyo a la reforma legal, bajo una avalancha de protestas y manifestaciones a lo largo y ancho de Europa. Algunos analistas políticos decían que la medida podría alejar a los muggles de los magos para siempre, e incluso hacer que los nacidos de familias muggle tuvieran más dificultades para vivir en el mundo mágico.

 _Nada de mi incumbencia_ se dijo Terence, arrojando el periódico sobre el sillón y tuvo la intención de beberse un trago. Lo demás era sólo farándula y desvaríos de periodistas locos.

—Terence —comenzó su novia, sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano—. Tú siempre has sido honesto conmigo. Para honrarte, yo también lo he sido. Quiero que me digas la verdad, por favor. Necesito saber si sigues siendo ese hombre del que me enamoré.

Terence exhaló aire, sintiéndose atrapado. Nada le gustaría más que decirle a Clarisse lo que le ocurría, pero dudaba seriamente de los escrúpulos de las personas que lo seguían. Temía que su familia corriese peligro por culpa de ese maldito maletín. Intuía que algo muy importante o controversial se escondía dentro de sus profundidades, de otro modo, no habría explicación para lo que le sucedió en su oficina y en el Callejón Diagon.

—No puedo decírtelo —dijo al final. Clarisse cambió su expresión por uno de leve enojo—. No se trata de una cuestión de honestidad, sino de tu seguridad. Créeme, mientras menos sepas acerca de lo que me pasa, mejor será para ustedes.

Sin embargo, ella no se ablandó ante la explicación de su prometido.

—Terence. Yo creía que estábamos en esto juntos —dijo su prometida en un tono que intentaba ser conciliador—, que tu felicidad era la mía, que tus penas eran las mías… que tus riesgos eran los míos. Juraste compartir todo conmigo y ahora me encuentro con que me ocultas cosas. ¿Por qué ahora te cuesta tanto confiar en mí? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir lo que pasa?

—¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿Es eso lo que deseas? —repuso Terence, tratando de no elevar la voz, sin mucho éxito. Le causaba mucha frustración saber que su novia no era capaz de entender la gravedad de la situación—. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: mientras menos sepas, mejor. ¡Ponte en mi lugar, por favor!

Clarisse iba a protestar de vuelta, cuando el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose tomó a todos por sorpresa. Ella se aplanó contra la alfombra y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, temblando sin control. Terence se sintió brevemente desorientado antes de decidir sus prioridades. Con el corazón en un puño, tomó a su hijo y se lo tendió a su novia para que lo cuidase.

—¡Trata de ir hasta la cocina! ¡Yo trataré de entretenerlos! ¡Anda, por el amor de Merlín, ANDA!

Clarisse asintió con nerviosismo. Abrazaba a su pequeño con fuerza mientras veía a Terence cubrirse con un mueble volteado. Una lluvia de maleficios y encantamientos destrozaban todo cuanto encontraban. El dueño de casa extrajo su varita, respirando agitadamente, pensando en cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Su primera prioridad era garantizar la seguridad de su familia, pues no podría soportar ver la tumba de su novia y la de su hijo.

Sin importar si tenía que dar su vida por ellos.

Terence tuvo que suprimir una carcajada sarcástica. Sus intenciones al tomar ese maletín habían sido buenas, pero todo se había ido al diablo desde que lo hizo. ¿Acaso estaba condenado a tomar malas decisiones? Sin embargo, puso en pausa aquellos lúgubres pensamientos y, respirando hondo, se concentró en la tarea a mano. Terence no habría podido reaccionar de esa forma si no hubiera pasado por esa aterradora experiencia durante la segunda guerra.

Lo primero, alejar el peligro de la casa.

—¡Accio maletín!

Un objeto negro y pesado voló por la devastada sala de estar hasta las manos de Terence. Luego, evaluó la ruta de escape que más le convenía.

Los agresores habían dejado de demoler la casa con sus hechizos, justo cuando notaron que la ventana lateral de la sala de estar se había roto. Luego, vieron a un hombre con un maletín negro alejarse a toda velocidad hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Iban a perseguirlo, pero una virulenta explosión los sacó de concentración y fueron arrojados al suelo con toda la delicadeza de una maza. Un poco aturdidos, ellos se pusieron de pie y corrieron de prisa hacia el patio trasero, pero no había nadie. El sujeto había desaparecido.

Nadie dijo nada. Uno de los hombres realizó un complicado movimiento con su varita y un mapa apareció de la nada. Un punto rojizo pulsante deambulaba apresuradamente por las calles céntricas de Londres.

—Ya lo encontramos. Mientras tenga ese maletín, no podrá librarse de nosotros.

—¿Y si va al Ministerio?

Quien estaba a cargo de la misión no le dedicó mucho pensamiento al asunto.

—No importa. Ya tengo a un hombre esperando allá. Concentrémonos en recuperar ese maletín, sino nuestro jefe nos va a despellejar vivos. ¡Andando!

* * *

Terence miraba cada diez segundos hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. Usaba los nutridos grupos de gente para camuflarse. Aferraba el maletín con fuerza y la mano que usaba para hacerlo estaba empapada en sudor. Aunque trataba de pasar como lo que realmente era, no era fácil ocultar su nerviosismo. Afortunadamente, los transeúntes tenían cosas más importantes en sus cabezas que mirar a un tipo con una gabardina que miraba constantemente hacia atrás.

Era como huir de los carroñeros una vez más. Las memorias de aquellos días todavía le causaban pesadillas por las noches, aunque éstas habían dejado de atenazarlo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Tener una novia con la que compartir sus miedos e inseguridades le había ayudado bastante. Pero ella no estaba con él en el Londres muggle. Tenía que arreglárselas por su cuenta. Además, Clarisse no sería capaz de entender por qué alguien emplearía tanta violencia por un simple maletín. Ni el mismo Terence lo entendía.

Unos tipos familiares aparecieron detrás de él. Terence los reconoció y trató de mezclarse con el gentío, trató de impedir que los nervios lo secuestraran, aunque ya sabía de largo que éstos ya lo habían hecho. Apresuró un poco más el paso. Aquello fue suficiente para que los perseguidores pudieran identificar al perseguido.

Lo que era un juego silencioso del gato y el ratón, se convirtió en una desesperada y frenética carrera por las atestadas calles de Londres. Terence ni se paraba a disculparse con las personas que atropellaba en su ciega maratón por escapar. Atrás de él, los perseguidores semejaban vehículos de construcción, arrasando con todo a su paso. Sin embargo, Terence notó que ninguno de ellos llevaba la varita en su mano. Supo que, quienquiera que hubiese contratado a esos matones, no quería un baño de sangre o que los muggles notaran muestras de magia en pleno centro capitalino. Todo se redujo a una cuestión de velocidad y adrenalina.

Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo vio a otro grupo de matones corriendo entre la gente. A su derecha, otro grupo más se acercaba rápidamente. Trataban de rodearlo. Terence, sin dejar de correr, notó que las calles delante de él estaban desprovistas de hombres sospechosos. Justo en la dirección que necesitaba ir. Continuó su camino, pese al mal presentimiento que lo atenazó.

Tenía que llegar al Ministerio de la Magia. A como diera lugar.

A cincuenta metros de Terence, los matones se detuvieron. El líder de ellos consultó nuevamente su mapa y dio la orden de cesar la persecución.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió uno de los hombres, sin entender.

—Órdenes del jefe —repuso el líder con una mueca de diversión—. Recuerda que sólo seguimos instrucciones, Rowle.

—¿Y nuestro hombre en el Ministerio?

—Tendrá una nueva misión. Hay que dejar que el objetivo entre.

De vuelta con Terence, divisó la entrada para visitas del Ministerio de la Magia. Se coló apresuradamente en el estrecho cubículo, echó un par de monedas y enunció su propósito. Segundos más tarde, caminaba por el Atrio a paso desesperado, agarrando el asa del maletín con tanta fuerza que a veces creía que lo iba a hacer pedazos. No tuvo problema alguno con el control de varitas y se dirigió al nivel dos, donde recordaba que estaba la Oficina de Aurores. Seguramente allí sabrían qué hacer con el bendito maletín.

El problema de estar nervioso era que todo parecía moverse con extrema lentitud. El ascensor traqueteaba hacia la parte más alta como en cámara lenta. Todo el mundo representaba una amenaza para él, desde un par de Inefables que semejaban estatuas en el fondo del ascensor hasta un visitante con cara de roedor que se removía con un poco de inquietud. La fría voz femenina que anunciaba la llegada a los diversos niveles del Ministerio no contribuía en nada a aliviar sus aprensiones.

Luego de una eternidad, Terence se abrió camino a través del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica e irrumpió en la Oficina de Aurores con un poco de impaciencia. Algunos funcionarios lo miraron con inquietud.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar al jefe de la Oficina de Aurores?

Una figura alta se plantó detrás de él.

—Está detrás de usted —dijo una voz profunda y grave. Terence se volvió y casi soltó el maletín de la impresión. Kingsley Shacklebolt era un sujeto imponente, pero no era en absoluto un mal tipo, pero Terence no tenía forma de saberlo—. ¿Necesita algo?

Por un momento, Terence olvidó la razón por la cual estaba allí, pero sintió el peso del maletín y recordó todo lo que había tenido que pasar desde que lo tomó.

—Esto —dijo Terence, mostrando el maletín de cuero. Kingsley lo examinó y se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando rápidamente.

—No parece como si alojara una bomba en su interior. De todas formas, éstas se desactivan por causa de la magia que inunda este lugar. ¿Qué hay de especial con eso?

Terence se sintió ligeramente frustrado por la reacción del jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

—Nada, considerando que hay gente que me quiere matar por esto —terció Terence con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Kingsley pensó por unos momentos antes de tomar a Terence por un brazo y conducirlo a su despacho. Algo complicado, puesto que los corredores eran muy estrechos y había mucha gente deambulando de un lado a otro. Finalmente, ambos consiguieron llegar a la oficina de Kingsley. La algarabía de afuera se escuchaba velada.

—Veamos. Déjame ver si entendí bien. ¿Dices que estás siendo perseguido por unos sujetos a causa de este maletín?

Terence asintió. No tenía ánimos de hablar en ese momento. Prefería dejar que la tensión acumulada se disipara, y sentía que el diálogo no le iba a ayudar mucho con eso.

—Entonces alguien teme su contenido. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Kingsley tuvo muchas dificultades para abrir el maletín, puesto que estaba protegido de muchas formas por variados encantamientos muy avanzados para el común de la gente. Era obvio que el objeto pertenecía a alguien con mucha influencia, dinero y poder. Sin embargo, Kingsley logró penetrar los hechizos de seguridad y extrajo varios pergaminos; cartas, informes financieros, fotografías y otros documentos de carácter oficial. El jefe de Aurores examinó el contenido del maletín por al menos una media hora. El rostro que compuso después de hacerlo era elocuente.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos por qué te perseguían con tanto ahínco.

Terence volvió a asentir. La tensión no se le había pasado aún.

—Esto escapa de cualquier cosa que hayamos visto antes. —Kingsley volvió a meter los documentos en el maletín, exactamente en el mismo orden en que los había encontrado y volvió a protegerlo con los mismos hechizos—. Tu nombre es Terence, ¿verdad?

Asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del aludido. Lucía rígido como una tabla.

—Bueno, Terence, necesito un gran favor de tu parte. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Terence no dijo nada. Kingsley siguió hablando.

—Es importante. La información en este maletín puede cambiar por completo la situación política de la Inglaterra mágica. ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!

Quien estaba sentado frente a Kingsley permaneció en su mutismo tenso. Sin embargo, ponderaba las palabras de su interlocutor, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco. Terence nunca había sido fan de la política, ni mucho menos de participar en algún plan que afectase a cómo era percibida la estructura de poder del Ministerio de la Magia. ¿Acaso todo se trataba de una conspiración? Pero ya estaba metido en el asunto, y esos rufianes no lo iban a dejar tranquilo hasta que esa pesadilla llegara a su fin. Pensó en Clarisse, en su niño de seis meses, en la vida que había tenido con ellos hasta hace unas horas atrás, y en cómo todo se podía ir al tacho de la basura en un santiamén. No quería perder de nuevo a un ser querido, o en su caso, dos. Tomó una decisión.

—De acuerdo —accedió Terence, bajando los hombros en señal de derrota—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

Era sólo un piso más arriba, pero Terence sintió como si tuviera que atravesar un rascacielos para llegar a su destino, el primer nivel, el despacho del Ministro de la Magia. No tenía ni la más remota idea de las intenciones de Kingsley, pero era de vital importancia que el Ministro supiera que algo grave estaba a punto de ocurrir. De todas formas, una amenaza a la estructura de poder del Ministerio no ocurría todos los días.

Con mucho nerviosismo, y pensando en que habría sido mejor emplear a un Auror para lo que se disponía a hacer, Terence tocó dos veces a la puerta y ésta se abrió por su cuenta. El despacho del Ministro de la Magia estaba muy bien iluminado, con muebles clásicos aquí y allá, un piso tapizado con alfombra y amplios ventanales. Como era obvio, el paisaje que mostraban las ventanas era falso, un encantamiento destinado a que el entorno no luciese opresor o claustrofóbico.

—Señor Higgs —dijo el Ministro alegremente, haciendo un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a él—. Kingsley habló conmigo hace poco rato atrás, avisándome que vendría. Me sorprende que no haya venido él mismo.

Terence se sentía intimidado, tanto por la oficina como por la persona dueña de ésta. Con lentitud, se acercó a una silla de aspecto cómodo y se sentó en ella. Se sentía como un postulante a algún trabajo codiciado.

—Tengo algo para usted. —Y el recién llegado tomó el maletín y lo depositó sobre el escritorio del Ministro—. Lo encontré en un parque en las afueras de Londres. Creo que le pertenece a usted.

El Ministro tomó el maletín como si no hubiera otra cosa más preciada en todo el mundo.

—¡Lo recuperaste! ¡Lo recuperaste! —exclamó con alegría decentemente contenida—. ¡Vaya que eres un buen muchacho!

—Hay gente que quiere matarme por ese maletín —acotó Terence como quien no quería la cosa, pero el tono trémulo con el que habló contradecía sus intenciones—. Hace poco que escapé de unos sujetos bastante agresivos.

—No me extrañaría —repuso el Ministro con un aire claramente relajado—. Ese maletín contiene información que en malas manos podría ser muy perjudicial para el Ministerio. No sería la primera vez que algún anarquista quiere lanzar un golpe en contra de nosotros.

Terence jamás creyó que estaría entrampado en un drama político de esas proporciones, y menos que alguien le encomendara la faraónica tarea que tenía por delante. ¡Era un analista financiero, por el amor de Merlín! Si no hubiera pasado por las manos de los carroñeros, en ese momento estaría orinándose de los nervios y el miedo. Había sido arrojado a la guarida de los lobos sin previa advertencia.

—Señor Ministro —comenzó Terence respetuosamente—, perdone la intromisión, pero no creo que un anarquista quiera obtener información privilegiada acerca de su gestión—. Nuestro pobre analista financiero temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, y era un milagro que su voz luciera tan formal y firme en esos momentos.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Higgs?

El Ministro, en contraste con Terence, lucía muy tranquilo.

—Yo… yo creo que usted quiere ocultar su gestión de la gente.

Aquellas palabras no causaron la reacción esperada. El Ministro ni siquiera arrugó el entrecejo.

—Me temo que no le entiendo, señor Higgs.

—Puede que yo no sea un animal político, pero… pero creo que su ascenso al poder fue un poco… peculiar.

De repente, la oficina se llenó con una tensión que podía ser percibida por los dos hombres en ella. Claro que Terence no podía controlar sus nervios y la expresión del Ministro era marmórea. Era una batalla desigual, muy desigual.

—Bueno, así funciona la autocracia —repuso el Ministro con calma—. Si mis ideas son bien recibidas, entonces no hay oponente que se me resista. Todo en política es una cuestión de cuán fuerte es su confianza en una ideología. Mis oponentes eran débiles. Yo soy el rey de esta selva. ¿Me entiende?

Terence notó que el Ministro lo estaba intimidando. Su tono de voz seguía parejo, pero su intención había cambiado por completo.

—Pues… pues dudo que el "rey de la selva", como usted se llama a sí mismo, haga trampa.

El Ministro no pudo evitarlo. Una mueca de consternación se le escapó. Supo que el joven frente a él había, de algún modo, visto la información dentro del maletín. Pero eso era absurdo. Nadie más que él mismo podía abrirlo. A menos que…

—Kingsley —gruñó el Ministro con saña.

—"Trampa" es una palabra suave para lo que usted hizo —continuó Terence, sintiéndose un poco más confiado al ver titubear a su contrincante verbal—. Ahora entiendo por qué quiere darle más fuerza al Estatuto.

El Ministro se puso de pie violentamente.

—No lograrás salir de esta oficina. —Alzó su varita y un animal plateado desapareció por el piso alfombrado—. ¡Tú no eres capaz de entender lo que está en juego! ¡Los nacidos de muggles son unos usurpadores! ¡Vienen con sus ideas liberales y se creen capaces de decirlos a nosotros, los magos de sangre pura, lo que debemos hacer! ¡Es un ultraje!

Los papeles se estaban invirtiendo. Terence, envalentonado por la desesperación del Ministro, dio un paso adelante. Todavía temblaba como gelatina durante un terremoto, pero su determinación se estaba solidificando.

—Por eso tuvo que hacer trampa. Sus políticas no son nada populares, no después de la segunda guerra. Por eso hizo lo que hizo, para comprar su puesto al mando del Ministerio y así nadie podría cuestionarlo.

Unos pasos avisaban la llegada de un nutrido grupo de personas. El Ministro, con un movimiento de varita, abrió la puerta y una docena de Aurores penetraron en la oficina. Se dispusieron en círculo junto a las paredes, atenazando a Terence.

—¡Llévenselo! —rugió el Ministro, estampando ambas manos contra su escritorio—. Y lleven este maletín al Departamento de Misterios. ¡Rápido!

Ninguno de los Aurores movió siquiera un músculo. Terence estaba desconcertado. Pensó que se lo iban a llevar directamente a Azkaban sin siquiera un juicio, pero allí estaba todavía. Mientras tanto, Kingsley Shacklebolt apareció en el despacho del Ministro, blandiendo su varita.

—Geoffrey Smith, queda usted bajo arresto.

Los ojos del Ministro se abrieron como platos.

—¿Arrestado? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Te das cuenta de a quién estás amenazando? —ladró Smith, escupiendo saliva en su enojo.

—Me temo que no es una amenaza, señor —dijo Kingsley calmadamente—. Lo sé todo.

* * *

 _ESCÁNDALO EN EL MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA_

 _El Ministro de la Magia, el señor Geoffrey Smith (58), fue arrestado esta tarde junto con una decena de altos funcionarios ministeriales en el marco de un grave caso de corrupción gubernamental._

 _Aparentemente, el señor Smith utilizó sus influencias políticas y económicas para manipular las elecciones internas que se llevan a cabo para elegir al nuevo Ministro de la Magia. Sus motivos, según nos aclararon nuestras fuentes en el Ministerio, eran bastante siniestros, puesto que deseaba imponer la segregación por la sangre a través de instrumentos políticos y económicos. La suma total defraudada en sobornos, lavado de activos, tráfico de influencias y malversación de fondos públicos alcanza la cifra de mil millones de Galeones. El Wizengamot concedió seis meses a una comisión para investigar posibles cómplices en el caso y dictar sentencias para los involucrados._

 _El señor Terence Higgs (22) fue el hombre que encontró la evidencia que incriminaba al Ministro. Según sus declaraciones, respaldadas por el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Kingsley Shacklebolt, fue perseguido por un grupo de matones contratados por Smith para que las pruebas no se hicieran públicas._

 _En otras informaciones relacionadas con el caso, un hombre fue hallado muerto en su casa, aparentemente a causa de un maleficio asesino. La víctima, de nombre Justin Hughes, era un estrecho colaborador del Ministro Smith y se presume que pudo haber sido asesinado por el extravío del maletín con las evidencias. Un informe de la autopsia confirmó este hecho cuando se descubrió que había partículas del asa del maletín en cuestión en su mano derecha._

 _Más detalles de este caso en la edición vespertina de El Profeta._

—¡Eres mi héroe, cielo!

—No, no es para tanto —se excusó Terence en medio de los cariños de su novia.

—Sólo bromeaba, cariño. Pero no puedes negar que fuiste vital en el arresto del Ministro. ¡Cómo se atreve a hacer esa barbaridad!

—Todo es posible en el mundo de la política.

Terence abandonó el periódico matutino y prestó más atención a las tostadas y a la leche con chocolate que tenía por desayuno. Eran las diez de la mañana. Se suponía que debía estar en el trabajo, pero su jefe el concedió un permiso administrativo de dos semanas.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos al Callejón Diagon a comprarle un pequeño regalo al pequeño Tommy?

El pequeño Tommy lucía radiante y Clarisse estaba aliviada de ver a su novio con vida y sin heridas de consideración. Ni siquiera tuvo que ir a San Mungo. Un par de bebidas calientes y un buen descanso bastaron para él.

—Se lo merece —opinó Clarisse, partiendo al tocador a arreglarse—. Sólo tengo una cosa que decirte, Terence.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió él desde el comedor, tratando de hacer que Tommy comiera su papilla.

—¡Nunca más tomes objetos de extraños!

Terence se encogió de hombros. Quizá su novia tenía razón.

* * *

(1) Como trasfondo del pasado de Terence con los carroñeros, usé una historia de Tar Sulion titulada "Donde vuelan los buitres". Habría inventado algo por mi cuenta, pero soy demasiado flojo para eso xD. Además, la historia que mencioné trata el tema de forma muy convincente. No es necesario que lo lean, sino que lo menciono para el lector que quiera profundizar un poco más.

En cuanto a la edad de Terence, en mi canon mental, él estaba en tercer año cuando Harry entró a Hogwarts. Lo demás es cuestión de aritmética xDD.

Un saludo.


End file.
